


Anything For You, My Doctor

by CircuitryDemon



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Confession, First Kiss, M/M, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircuitryDemon/pseuds/CircuitryDemon
Summary: After spending days testing and creating a truth serum, Dr Robotnik needs a guinea pig to test it on.Good thing Agent Stone is there to help him as always.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 23
Kudos: 427





	Anything For You, My Doctor

Doctor Ivo Robotnik wasn't always a man of tact, so to speak. He was egotistical, sharp tongued, and while he usually could talk his way out of any terrible situation, sometimes it wasn't as easy as he could hope. Only it wasn't just hope on his side, he'd make sure he had every calculation down to its finest point before going into a situation. 

A little help was never turned down though. 

Now he sat at his desk, the sun having gone down, papers strewn about the lab as he poured over his newest work. After multiple different samples of foliage and herbs, going through multiple stages of testing, the Doctor finally found himself face to face with a small vial. Just to see if he could really do it, Robotnik had created a truth serum. Sure, Ivo was a master at interrogation, his use of vocabulary could make lesser men -any man, really- crumble. But sometimes wasting the energy trying to work around those lesser human brains was boring. He had experiments to run and robots to test, and just making someone drink or even huff the mixture and get the information he needed seemed like  _ such  _ an easier method. He just needed someone to test it, and it damn sure wouldn't be himself. He leaned back in his desk chair, shutting his eyes and hearing it creak under the movement as he thought, gloved hand tapping on the arm of the chair. Perhaps he could get one of the security guards, no, no, he didn’t feel like hearing what they thought of him at this point. Would rile him up too much, even if that dirt would be good blackmail. He heard the door to the lab open, the calm thump of boots against the metal flooring, and knew exactly who it was. 

If his intruder was willing, which he always was… Robotnik thought he'd found his mouse. 

"Good evening, Doctor." Stone's voice rang in the open air, "I figured you were hard at work and needed your usual eight pm." Robotnik sat up straighter, stretching and feeling as stiff joints popped deliciously. He took the travel mug Stone had offered, popping open the lid and taking in the semi sweet smell from the still warm beverage. Stone was watching him for a moment, and Robotnik knew he was waiting for something. He took a sip, feeling the new warmth spread through his chest down to his fingertips. 

“Delicious as always, Stone.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Stone nodded, finally taking a sip from the mug he had brought along with him. 

“I need your assistance on my newest creation, Stone. You’ll help, won’t you.” It was less of a question and more of a command. He knew Stone wouldn’t say no. He never did, for some godforsaken reason. From every assistant Robotnik ever sent running, sometimes crying and sometimes angry, Stone for some reason stuck around, even when sometimes he was too stupid to- no, even Robotnik could admit the man wasn’t a total nincompoop. There was something about Stone that settled in Robotnik’s chest, something weird and foreign that he wasn't used to in the slightest. He'd gotten a bit possessive of the other man, like when he was gone Robotnik waited almost eagerly, and grew angry and bitter at the thought of him finally seeing him for who he was and leaving him. It was a confusing feeling, but he didn’t want it gone, and that was even weirder.

“Of course, Doctor! Whatever it is, you know I’m always happy to help.” 

Stone’s cheeks turned pink when Robotnik set down his latte, picked up the deep red vial and walked closer to him. He knew Stone didn’t have any breathing problems, but the coffees had given him an idea. In one swift motion he took Stone’s coffee, Robotnik oblivious to the jump Stone gave when their hands brushed, and popped the top off the mug, pouring the contents of the vial into the drink. He swirled it for a mere moment in deft hands, before handing the mug back to Stone like it wasn’t anything special. 

“Take a seat, don’t you  _ dare  _ drink that until I get you hooked up. Got it?” 

“Yes, Doctor.” 

Stone sat at the chair next to Robotnik’s desk, and watched as Robotnik flitted around his lab in search for a mere moment, coming back with a few sensors. This wasn't the first time Robotnik hooked him up to sensors and most likely wouldn't be the last. He took off his coat, rolling up his sleeves and loosening his tie. Immediately Ivo got to work on him, placing some sensors on his wrists, his temple, and blatantly disregarded the fact Stone shivered when he reached into the top of his slightly unbuttoned shirt to place a sensor on his chest. Robotnik surmised his hands must be cold or something.

“Drink.” Robotnik commanded, taking a seat at his desk, a bit away but ultimately next to his assistant. He made a note of his current vitals and watched Stone take a sip, he paused to taste it. 

“It’s sweet.” 

Robotnik started taking notes at his computer, he’d have to find a way to take taste away. He waved his hand at Stone, watching him drink more. At first Robotnik merely watched, watching Stone swallow thickly and take another sip. The effects should be kicking in soon, and just watched to see if he changed on the outside. Stone was sweating slightly, and his cheeks were slightly flushed. His monitor even marked the elevated heart rate that was slowly coming back down to normal. Must be a side effect. He knew Stone like the back of his hand, and knew nothing in the vial had anything that would harm his assistant. 

“Now, I’m going to ask you a series of questions, Stone. Lie to me as best you can muster.” 

“L-lie, sir? Don’t you mean-“

“Are you doubting me?”

“I would never, sir! Please, continue with your test. I’m sorry.”

Robotnik sat back, bringing his keyboard to his lap. 

“Alright. First question, simple really. When are you supposed to arrive here every morning?” 

_ If he was going to be giving wrong answers he could have fun with it, right?  _ Stone thought.  _ Something wild, like maybe 11am! _

“I arrive here at seven in the morning. Not a minute late, sir.” 

Stone paled, that wasn’t what he meant to say, that was true! Why did he…? He watched as a slight smirk brought itself to the Doctor’s lips and he started to type. Again and again Robotnik asked questions, simple and easy ones that Stone was supposed to be flunking, but no matter what answer he tried to give out, it was either facts that were in his head or his very own opinions. It didn’t seem like a horrid outcome at first, and Robotnik wasn't getting angry with him, but then a sinister smirk hit his boss. He was leaning back in his chair, looking like a cat who caught the canary. 

“What do you think about me?”

“D-Doctor Robotnik, I really don’t think that’s a good idea.”

A fear bubbled up inside Stone. This was NOT a good idea in the slightest. Sure he stayed with Robotnik because he thought he was amazing, his intellect was unmatched! But he knew what the test was, it was some weird truth thing that Robotnik had  _ obviously  _ put in his drink. He watched him do it.

The giant crush that encompassed and plagued his very thoughts didn’t help at all though! 

Robotnik knew something was up with Stone. There was no way Stone would stick around for as long as he has and not have some negative thoughts on him. Every assistant and help he was given always had a problem with him. They were so weak willed, could never handle his raw power. Stone had to not like  _ something  _ about him...

“Answer the question, Stone.” 

Robotnik had turned his head to the monitor. 

Elevated heart rate, shortness of breath, increase in adrenaline, even Stone’s brain activity increased. His mind must be going a mile a minute. Like a hamster in a wheel out of control. 

“As much as I would love to gush about you, I-I’d like to keep my job, Ivo!”

Stone slapped his hands onto his mouth so fast. 

Robotnik perked up, blinking. Gush about him…? He narrowed his eyes, looking closer at the data. The serum shouldn’t have worn off yet, and there was no way Stone was this devoted. He couldn’t be.. Nobody was ever this devoted  _ willingly. _ He stood, walking closer and seeing Stone practically refuse to make eye contact with him. Robotnik leaned over Stone, taking his hands and pulling them off his mouth, planting each hand firmly on its respective arm rest and effectively pinning him.

“You call me that again and we’ll have a problem,  _ Aban. _ ”

Stone practically melted, damn sure his face was bright red. He rarely heard Robotnik call him by his first name and hearing it growled out the way it was sent his brain into mush. He tried to look away but Robotnik caught his chin in a gloved hand, praying he couldn’t feel the heat through the leather. 

“By all means, Stone,  _ gush.”  _ Stone felt like he was on fire, head spinning. Truth serum or no, he was going for it, wasn't he?

“W-well you’re so smart, and confident, and beautiful and I’ve always thought about what it would be like to kiss you!” Stone swallowed thickly, and had shut his eyes, when he peeked them open, he saw Robotnik let go of him, face flushed. It was like a second wind had hit him, smiling and resting a hand on his chin. “Did I mention you’ve got nice lips?”

“Stone.”

“Or the fact I’ve always wanted to take you out on a date, fanciest restaurant I could.”

“ _ Stone.” _ Robotnik’s face was bright red, visibly flustered. It was a side of the doctor had he never seen, and he was reveling in it.

“Or the fact I’ve imagined laying next to you at night, even though you’re sort of all edges. I’d work around it. I make a pretty good big spoon.”

In a flash Robotnik was back on him, four gloved fingers firmly in his mouth and he was dragged forward, faces a breath away from each other.

“That’s  _ enough,  _ Stone.”

Then he let go, Stone fell back into the chair, and a sinking feeling hit Stone’s chest. Robotnik huffed, turning to his monitor and frowning. 

“You’re still under the effects, this doesn’t make any sense. Either the truth serum I had you drink wasn’t strong enough or it’s starting to wear off.” 

Stone felt a little flutter in his chest. Robotnik didn’t think he was serious..

“I’m still telling the truth, sir.’”

“Preposterous. You must have some adverse effects. Why else would you be saying such things?"

A slight tinge had come to Stone's face, leaning on one hand as he looked at the Doctor. Did he really not realise what he said or… 

Robotnik’s face was redder than a tomato.

"I've thought about holding you in my arms before." Stone started up again and Robotnik snapped his focus back to him so fast Stone thought he'd get whiplash. He was shooting daggers at him but Stone was just smiling. Both of them knew Stone had no way of lieing to him.

"The test is over, Stone." 

"I've always wanted to kiss you..."

"Stone, why don’t you ever listen. The joke wasn’t funny the first time. I said-"

"I'm in love with you, Doctor." 

Robotnik froze, eyes wide. No way he had just heard Stone say that. Is that what that foreign feeling was…? He definitely enjoyed the fuzzy feeling he got from those words.

Stone swallowed thickly. There goes this job… he started to sit back up, taking off sensors slowly as he finally looked away from the Doctor. 

"You're going to hurt yourself, Stone." 

His head perked up, seeing Robotnik finally walk back over, swatting Stone's hands away to take off the sensors in a nicer manner.

"How long." Robotnik asked, kurt and sharp and conflicting the fact he had unbuttoned Stone's shirt more to remove the final sensor at his chest, pulling it off but is hand not leaving. 

"E-excuse me?" 

"Your… affections for me. How long have you had them?" He finally made eye contact with him, his gloved hand gently rubbing the spot on his chest where the adhesive would have pulled. Stone blushed, his mouth dry and throat tight.

"Far… far too long.. At first I thought you were harsh and abrasive but.. the more I hung around.. the more those feelings came. I never want to stop being by your side." 

The flutter in Robotnik's chest wasn't going away, and he was sure he knew what that meant now. He pulled his hand away, glancing at the monitor for a moment and seeing the last marked vital signs were Stone's heart racing. 

"I.. I believe I feel an attraction to you as well, Stone." Robotnik watched as Stone's face flushed. 

"C-can I.." 

"I don't see why not." He smirked, pulling Stone up by his collar and gently pressing their lips together. It was messy, inexperienced, but… nice. It sent a warmth through the both of them as if this was the best thing that could have happened to them. 

“By the way, Stone…”

“Y-yes..?” It came out much raspier than Stone ever expected. 

“I’ll take you up on that date, if you’re interested.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pls forgive if i get stuff wrong, I've yet to actually see this movie yet but I’m like 50 miles in the hole bc of these two fuckin dorks

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Anything For You, My Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555230) by [generic_shipper_nr_772](https://archiveofourown.org/users/generic_shipper_nr_772/pseuds/generic_shipper_nr_772)




End file.
